Another Total Drama series?
by Invader hooniemay
Summary: STORY HAS BEEN CANCELED! REVIEW TO SAVE! Irkens vs Krik vs Vortian vs Humans vs Chris, Chef and new arrival, Invader hooniemay. Who shall win the million THIS time! Well, stop reading the preview and find out...
1. Chapter 1

1. Introdutions

Chris sipped his orange juice as the young lady next to him kept asking him questions. As soon as he saw the camera, he smiled and placed is juice down on the table next to the plush, red leather chair he was sitting on.

"Hello, Total Drama fans. You remember me, right?"

The lady next to him laughed. "I think the whole world knows who you are, McClean."

Chris nodded and continued, "Well, remember when I said I would be hosting my brilliant new show, Total Drama Dirt Bags? Yeah, that didn't turn out so well…for some reason, no-one can tell me where the contestants vanished to…" He paused for a moment. "Oh yeah. You're all probably wondering who this is." He pointed lazily to the girl sitting on the purple bean bag. Her hair was ash blonde and flowed down her back. She wore thin rimmed glasses and two, thin antennae were visible coming out of her head; kinking like a males but curled at the tip like a females. As she gently brushed the fringe behind her ear, purple steaks became noticeable.

She waved shyly at the camera and said, "Hey, I'm Invader hooniemay. I'm the author."

"Yes. Yes you are." Chris cut her off and she frowned a little. "Invader hooniemay may be making a few appearances from time to time. Or not. Depends on the timetable. Wait, I haven't told you what she might be making a few appearances _in_ yet, have I?"

Chef shouted from off-camera, "I got 'em! I finally got the little-"

"Chef! I'm on air!" McClean yelled. Chef shuffled into view, wearing protective gear and a fumigation mask. He looked at hooniemay and whispered to Chris, "Why is _she_ here? She's creepy!"

"Shush! I'm talking, for crying out loud!" he cleared his throat and turned back to the camera. "_Anyways,_ Invader hooniemay here has come to us with the proposal-"

Chef giggled and hummed 'Here comes the bride' until he noticed the dirty looks from both Chris and hooniemay. Chris rolled his eyes, then continued, "With the proposal of writing a Zim/Total Drama story. And well, after the T.D. Dirt bags disaster, we said no."

"But, being me," the blonde interrupted. "I wouldn't take no for an answer. So, after asking a few more times, they said yes."

"_A few times?_ You wouldn't shut up, lady!" Chef complained but again fell silent from her dirty looks. She blinked slowly then continued. "So, here I am, publishing my _ first story!_" She squealed in glee and Chris went back to talking. "Now we come to you with a proposal. We need contestants. Contestants like you. Please, sign up, it's easy. Just fill out the questions." He reached to pick up a piece of paper off the table and read them with example answers;

Name - Gashlo-di-dudi

Age - 1702 and a half

Species - Irken, human, Vortain, ninja

Gender - male

Look like – tall, fat and ugly

Strengths – sing like Beyonce

Weakness – the colour orange

SIR (if any) – Lady

Description of SIR – pink, short and ugly

Fears- dogs and caramel pizza

Likes/in love with – Chris

Hates/mortal enemy – anyone who hates Chris

Other interesting facts – can eat a whole apple pie in one sitting

"See." said Invader hooniemay once McClean was done. "Easy. Oh, if you have a SIR, please enter them too!"

"Yes. If you want to compete, just pm Invader hooniemay and she'll send you a pm saying you're if in. Who would pass up this opportunity?" Chris asked the people on the other end of the camera. Hooniemay shrugged and shook her head, hair swishing. "Hurry though; we only have 15 spots, 5 of which are already taken." She said and Chris once again spoke. "Which leaves 10 for you good people out there! Don't miss out! If you miss out, you are _really_ going to wish you didn't!"

An alarm started to go off and Chef gasped. "Oh, no you don't you little-" then ran off stage, screaming like a barbarian maniac. Chris smiled to the camera and said, "Just technical difficulties. Nothing really."

There was screaming from various different people in the background. Invader hooniemay looked somewhere off screen, almost scared. Chris didn't seem to notice as he continued. "Stay tuned next time, on Total…Drama…"

The screen goes static as you sit there wondering what the name of the show is.


	2. Chapter 2

2. The 'This is who's on the show' episode.

The camera zooms in on Chef fighting with the ninja ghost in the communal toilet...again. He growled and pulled out the baseball bat. _Smack! _He raised the bat high above his head and brought it down. Hard.

_Smack, smack!_ The ghost whimpered and flew back into the toilet with a flush.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Chef sighed and turned. Seeing the camera he quickly straightened up, he wiped his hands on his apron and pulled the hockey mask of his face. He said, with a smile of pure plastic,

"Hey, all you fans! Are you wondering what I'm doing here?" his voice was irregular, as if he was reading cue cards. Then it changed, in an instant, to a yell.

"Well, I am too! Ever since Miss Creepy-Goth-Chick –Who-Will-NEVER-Shut-Up came along, I've become the third wheel. I get to work five minutes late because my car broke down, then I got a cab to the studio only to be told that there was to be no filming at the studio! So then I catch another cab, which gets lost and I couldn't understand the driver, then runs out of gas..., AND petrol! So eventually, I get to where I was told filming was meant to be and guess what? They'd left to go back to the studio... where I was in the first place! AND I'M THE BAD GUY!"

The big man's fists were clenched and shaking. Steam could practically be seen coming out his ears. "But that's not the worst of it! The worst is that Miss Suck-Up-To-Mr-Air-Head-Who-Only-Cares-About-Himself..."He paused, breathing ragged and veins in his neck and head bulging. "Is now the CO-HOST? I MEAN, HOW LOW DO YOU GO CHRIS?"

"Umm...are you ok, sir?" a young, raven haired boy poked his head around the door of the toilet. Chef looked up, panting still but sighed when he knew it wasn't Chris or Invader hooniemay.

"Dib. I'm fine...what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be with the rest of the cast for the 'This is who's on the show' episode?"

Dib shifted on his feet and said, cautiously, as if Chef would bite his head off, "Uh...there waiting for you to come and get Zim from solitary confinement...why _is_ he there, anyways?"

Chef sighed and began to walk away, probably in the direction of the confinement area. "Because he's crazy, boy! He nearly bit my ear off!"

Dib nodded. "Yup...that's him alright. He's an alien, ya know."

The black man sighed and nodded. "Yes Dib. We know. We knew the first thirty times, as well."

Dib frowned and began to walk back to the studio.

Two huge, muscular men dressed in black security uniforms stood on either side of the entrance. They took one look at Dib's scythe lock and...To be kind, huge head then let him in without a sound. He nodded thanks then walked in to the bright lights of the remake of the campfire pit.

Chris groaned. "Finally! Geez, how slow are people these days?"

A girl, who was sitting on one of the tree stumps playing her Game Slave 3D, shrugged and suggested,

"It's not people. Just my stupid brother."

The host shrugged then nodded, seeing where Gaz was coming from. He turned back to the camera to his right. Smiling, he said, "And Dib is back, and his giant head is too!"

"My head's not big!" came from the background as he continued.

"So, Total Drama fans, it's the 'This is who's in the show' episode. Kinda like a Pilot or something. I see you've already met the first family duo in the competition; Dib and Gaz." Dib waved shyly and Gaz made a noise. "We're waiting on 6 other contestants. And Invader hooniemay."

"Scratch that last bit, guys. I'm HERE!" sang the blonde as she spun around the barrel. After a moment, she stopped, smiling and a little dizzy. Dib's eyes widened and without wanting to, he called out,

"Wow! What's up with your teeth? They're like...vampire fangs, only with fangs on the bottom as well as the top!"

Hooniemay growled and corrected,

"No...They're _werewolf_ fangs! Vampires don't _have_ bottom fangs...and I thought you were Mr Paranormal..." She pouted a little and Dib just stared.

The silence was broken by a screaming from somewhere off-screen. Everyone looked and the camera shifted to the sight of Chef holding Zim upside down...wearing a muzzle.

Zim kicked and screamed like a small human child that wanted lollies. As soon as he saw the camera focused on him, though, he stopped. Then yelled at you poor people reading,

"Make these people let me go! I don't wanna get dissected! Agh, help your future slave master! Gir! Gir, defensive mode!"

A small robot with cyan eyes flew into view, also screaming.

"TAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!"

Then, being the defect we all know and love, Gir crashed into the food table. He sat up, shook his head and began to eat the mess he made.

Another SIR unit appeared from behind Chris. A blur of navy blue whizzed and swished past Invader hooniemay, Dib, three or four tree stumps and around Gir before stopping. MiMi stared at Gir, tail flicking before dashing to her mistress behind Chris.

Everyone turned, all with different expressions. Dib looked happy, Gaz looked nonchalant, Invader hooniemay looked impressed, Chris looked...Chris-ish and Zim just looked mortified.

"Tak!" was said in unison by all the present cast. She let her purple eyes glide over everyone before taking a stump near Gaz. MiMi slinked behind her as if she were liquid. Tak turned and nodded to her faithful SIR to go and hang with Gir. She wasn't the only one.

A pink eyed SIR with a bow on the end of her antennae was sitting with Gir, eating doughnuts. MiMi approached with caution, eyes locked onto the newbie. Her back was arched and she looked like she would attack at any moment.

Chris chuckled. "Down kitty! It's only another SIR...Not like she's gonna kill ya or nothing!"

"Unlikely." Said a female Irken with icy, crystalline blue eyes. "That's my SIR, Cir-a. I'm Sar. Wait, this is the right place, right?"

"Why won't anyone HELP ME?" Zim felt like he needed to be noticed. Dib just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are in the right place. MiMi, down!" yelled Tak. MiMi did as she was told.

A purple, love heart shaped eyed SIR walked up behind Gir. He turned and stared at her for a moment...Then hugged her. She struggled to free herself so she could breath as Cir-a and MiMi back away a little. The strange new SIR pushed Gir away, who fell and began talking to the ground. She dusted herself off and her gaze shifted between MiMi and Cir-a. Cir-a went over to Gir and gently picked him up, then went back to eating. MiMi, however, wasn't so easily accepting.

"DIR. Here." Called, again, someone new. The SIR raced back to her mistress, who had curly antennae, black jeans and striped shirt with the Irken symbol on the back, was tallish and had deep, red eyes.

She noticed the stairs. "Hi. I'm Death and that's DIR." She pointed to the purple eyed SIR. And then...she realised who it was she just pushed off her.

"Gir!" she went over to the pile of thrown food and cuddled him up. Her mistress looked at her SIR, a little confused. She wasn't alone there.

"Hey!" Zim yelled, having been let down by Chef, although he still didn't let Zim wander too far from his sights. "Leave the robot alone! He's mine." He pouted a little. Chris sighed and looked around. "Well that's _nearly_ everybody..."

"Hey! Are we late?" a teenage boy and girl walked from where the Dock of Shame would be, if they really were at Camp Wawanakwa. The boy had an orange ski cap over his drooping hair, which contrasted good with his scrawny build. The girl's hair covered one eye and pulled back to a pony tail. She looked a bit like Gaz.

"Ah!" Chris exclaimed. "The second family duo in the contest. Degnarad! Angel!"

The boy glared a little. "It's Deg. This is my baby sister, Angel."

She waved and Dib smiled a little. Gaz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The brother and sister walked over to the stumps. Deg steered his sister away from everyone, but she went and sat behind Tak and Gaz.

A dinged, white eyed SIR with a Happy Noodle Boy comic on his back strutted out from the 'forest' and held his metal head high. It looked at everyone, especially the other robots. Chef's brow furrowed and asked,

"Isn't that Deakib?"

"Yes...yes it is." An Irken strode proudly, just as his SIR had. He looked like your average Irken, except the black eyes. "Why do you ask, Chef?"

Chef shook his head, then grabbed Zim from behind him. "You can't escape me, boy!" Zim just growled.

Chris finally noticed the black eyed arrival. "Ziz...nice of you to FINALLY get here!"

Deg nodded to Ziz, who nodded back. Angel smiled to him, which was also returned.

"Yes!" Gaz said, scaring the daylights out of everyone who'd forgotten her. "High score! Boss man, here I come!"

Dib snickered and shook his head. Ziz smirked and Tak nodded with satisfaction.

Invader hooniemay clapped and squealed with delight. "That's everyone! Yay!"

"So far, hooniemay." Corrected Chris, then he focused more on the camera. "We still don't have 15. We need..." he paused to count everyone. "Six. We need six more contestants. Please people!" he begged the camera.

"Yeah, please!" hooniemay took over. "I really don't want to put default characters in. If you've already signed up, get a friend to sign up with you! You know, for tactical reasons."

Ziz and Deg exchanged glances. Deakib eyed Gir a little, who obviously didn't notice.

"I really didn't wanna do this, but..." Invader hooniemay sighed. "I'll give you all a week. Two, tops!"

"After that," Chris piped in. "You can never ever ever never EVER come in!"

Chef scoffed. "You said that _last_ season!"

"So? Audience, please! Even if you think 'Oh, no. They'll never let me in!', enter anyways. Who knows? You might get picked." McClean gave the camera one of his 'award winning' smiles, the light glinting a little off his teeth.

"Oh!" Invader hooniemay looked like she'd just remembered something. "Don't forget to review. I don't care if it's one word or one thousand, it's greatly appreciated!"

All the current contestants glanced at each other. SIRs, humans, Irkens, all wondering who'd be the biggest threat. Minus Gir and Cir-a.

"Who will we meet next? Will Gaz ever put that Game Slave down?" She threw a shoe at his head, but Chris ducked. "Missed. Who will be in it to win it; a million dollars!" At the last three words, everyone started to murmur and the glances became more intense.

"Find out next time," said Chris and Invader hooniemay in unison. "On Total...Drama..."

"PIGGIES!" Gir leapt onto the camera. The last thing you see is the blurred and staticy face of an insane robot...eating a doughnut.

**A/n; I really need your characters, people! Plz! So, yes, thanks to those who already have entered and if they wish to enter more, I'm fine with that. As long as we get 15. And reviews are nice too!**

**~Invader hooniemay**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Getting' tired…

A round-ish, red room. In the corner, two paranormal junkies sat, chatting, waiting for the rest of the camera crew and…shudder…Chris.

Dib sat, leaning back against a red leather lounge. "And that's how to catch a baby Bigfoot."

Across from him, sitting on a black armchair, Deg nodded, seeing Dib's logic…if you could call it logic….

"So…the FBI _really_ haven't got a clue, have they?" His arms were lying across his knees. Dib shook his head, lock swaying oddly.

On the other side of the room, Sar, Gaz, Tak, Angel, and Death sat in a ring of chairs. Gir, DIR, MiMi, and Cir-a were racing around the room, almost in a playful manner. Deakib and his master were sitting against the wall in between the two main groups of people. Zim was…being Zim. Trying to come up with 'plans' to either escape or win the mill….Who'd be able to tell?

Gir bounced over to Ziz and his SIR, landing on his head. He sat himself right side up and held out his hand to Deakib, wanting him to come and play. The robot growled and his master cleared his throat. The white eyed SIR looked up to Ziz, confused. Ziz nodded and Deakib lowered his head. Sighing, he accepted Gir's offer and was dragged towards the centre of the room where the others were.

MiMi's eyes glowed a little more as Gir and Deakib reached them. Of course to her, this wasn't a game. It was practice. Training. But, being unable to speak, she couldn't say so otherwise.

DIR ran up to Gir and gave him a huge hug. He made an 'awww' sound and hugged her back, making several of the other SIRs roll there eyes (if that's even possible).

Back to the actual contestants, the girl's group burst into laughter. Even Gaz smirked a little.

Sar had her head in her hands, chuckling. Angel was holding her sides, laughing pretty hard. Tak cackled with her head thrown back, finding this joke most amusing. Everything was going well.

Then…

"HEY! I made it! And on time, too." A blonde, young lady strode through the large double doors. Her gold speckled eyes shone as she looked over all the contestants. "Hmm. Two missing."

"Um…no, we're all here…" Dib piped up from the corner.

"Nope." Chris McClean walked through the doors, camera crew following his every move. "We got more!"

Chef trudged though the door, looking worn out. Not surprised, he'd been doing a lot more work since Invader hooniemay came along. And he wasn't happy about it.

Ziz stood up, intrigued. Gaz turned to try and see who these 'missing two' were. Zim actually shut up for once. All eyes were on the door.

Silence…

Absolute silence…

Deg exchanged looks with Ziz, who shrugged. Angel and Death pouted a little, both hating the lack of things happening.

BANG!

Everyone jumped, most of the SIR returning to their masters or mistresses. Chris smiled and said, "That'll be one of them. Just you wait."

More agonising silence. Then, out of the blue, someone coughed. A back door behind Ziz had been open, scaring the daylights out of him.

A small Vortian stood behind him, sucking some sort of cherry slushy. Her skin was kind of purple-ish and her horns were longer then most; the ends were white and had spikes. She had no mask or goggles of any sort, normal Vortain eyes and normal teeth, only super sharp. She wore a regular Vortian out fit in lime green, grey and black. Gripping her slushy were fingerless, leather gloves.

She stopped sucking her slushy momentarily to say, or to most whisper due to her quiet voice, "Hi…am I in the right place?"

"Yes, lil' alien…what's your name again?" Chris asked, not really seeming to care.

"Xeni." She replied (her name sounded a lot like 'Zee-nee'), then began to sip her slushy once more.

Sar motioned for her to come and sit with the girls. After a moment of hesitation, she walked, almost completely silent, over and took a seat.

Xeni could feel eyes on her and looked around to catch almost everyone staring. Ziz, having recovered from his startle, waltzed over with a casual look in his eye.

He introduced himself, kissing Xeni's hand like he was some olden-day suiter. She smiled, a little self conscious, but otherwise fine with it. Deg in the back corner rolled his eyes; he'd seen this little show before.

Another female walked through the back door. She had dark brown hair that flowed down to her elbow. Her blue eyes suited her and she wore a cloak over a black skull shirt and skinny jeans. From one look, you could tell that she, like the _cough-cough-insane_ Invader hooniemay, was an Irken-human hybrid.

"Ah…Grace Tall…the other new contestant!" Chris said in his 'I really couldn't care less but won't get paid unless I do' voice. The hybrid nodded and added, "Yes, I am Grace. Hello everyone. Hello Dib." She looked to the raven haired boy at the last bit. He wave, slightly bashful.

"Well well well." Chris continued, aiming it all for the camera.

"Three holes in the ground." Invader hooniemay laughed at her own joke, but explained when no-one laughed. "Blame dad. He always said that."

Chef coughed, although it was obviously fake. Chris cleared his throat, not liking being interrupted. After everyone fell quiet and all the focus was back on him, he began to once again speak. "That's everyone…and we still don't have 15!" he yelled, but quickly composed himself. "We need four more. Four!"

Invader hooniemay piped up. "Ok, sorry but I'm getting a bit sick of waiting. This time, no full week for characters. I'll give you…" She paused. "Four days. We need four people, so it fits."

"So," Chris took over for the last part, as always. "Will the new contestants settle in ok? Will we have to put in default characters?" From somewhere in the background came an 'I hope not!' "Will Chef finally get off his lazy butt and fix my tanning machine?" Chef just growled and again grabbed Zim from trying to sneak behind him. He too growled.

"Find out next time. On Total…Drama…"

"SAMIDGE!" Gir screamed and flew at the camera. The camera man fell over and the last thing you hear is a groan and a, "Not again!"

**A/n: Okely dokely! There's the third chapter of 'Another Total Drama Series?'! Sorry it's short. I need them characters and I'm getting pretty darn bored just sitting and writing chapters that introduce everyone. I wanna write some ACTION! I'm sorry I know how that sounds but it's been almost three weeks now and I really want to write the series. I don't care if I get ****over**** 15, I actually wouldn't mind getting over, I just want at least 15 characters, only one of which is created by me.**

**Thx for reading and your patience,**

**~Invader hooniemay**

**P.S. Will we ever find out what the actual series name is?**

**Some random: Nope.**

**Me: LIES! *goes insane***


	4. Chapter 4

4. FINALLY! Thank you!

The contestants were sitting near the beach of Camp Wawanakwa, waiting for the boat to make berth; for in that boat, although having a reputation for being the Boat of Losers, would have at least one new competitor for them to either befriend or…to not, to put it in a nice way.

Tak, Gaz and Death seemed not to take much notice of the idle conversation going on. Xeni sat, sipping her cherry slushy quietly, at the base of a tree, leaning on one of its roots, Ziz leaning against the other side. Tak and Death were in the tree itself along with Sar and Deg. Angel and Grace were also at the base of the tree, Dib lying on the grass and Gaz sitting a little way away from him, immersed in her game.

Gir and Cir-a were mucking about on the shores, DIR not far behind. She'd taken an obvious liking to Gir, and Cir-a didn't seem to mind the heart eyed robot's company. MiMi was with her Mistress, observing and taking notes on everything. Deakib was lying next to his Master, staring up at the sun shining through the entwined leaves. Only one word could describe this moment; peaceful…but that's not why we're here, is it?

"Hey, should I even ask where _they_ are?" Grace asked. Everyone knew who _they_ were. Xeni looked over to her and shrugged.

For a few moments, absolutely nothing happened. Until…

_CRASH!_ All the competitors jumped and turned behind them. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Zim….not surprised." Death agreed.

The said Irken was currently running in circles, screaming, something flaming in his hand.

Dib smirked and quiet a few people laughed. Deg slipped behind one of the buildings close by, unseen by all.

Everyone began to walk over, any past quests forgotten, to see why Zim running around like a headless chook. Sar seemed to be the only one with the slightest concern for Zim's safety.

Zim fell to the ground, still screaming, as the crowd stood in a circle around him, looking down on him. Then, just as Angel dared enough to take a step towards him, he stopped abruptly, sat up, and looked at the faces that were watching him.

"What? I, um…meant to do that!"

Dib burst into a fit of laughter at this.

"_Sure_ Zim…"

"My brilliant self is allowed to make mistakes too, ya know?"

Xeni picked up the burnt, twisted lump of metal that appeared to be Zim's apparatus. She pulled a screw driver from nowhere and began to modify it.

"Hey!" Zim screeched. "That's mine! Give it to me!"

He snatched it from her, looking closely at it to try and asses the damage.

"Sorry, I was _just_ trying to fix it…" She said as her defence, sucking on her cherry slushy again.

Zim, not wanting to admit it out loud, smiled. _She's good. Not good like me, but still good._ _She actually fixed it…not that the Almighty ZIM couldn't!_

A female Irken with one antennae curling up and the other down, black yoga pants with a blue tee appeared out of no where. Her pink eyes looked over everyone, trying to work out what happened.

Looking up to see a vast array of eyes on her, she introduced herself.

"Um…hi. I'm Rachal. Invader Rachal."

"Another girl Invader?" Sar asked. She really shouldn't have.

"I should have been an Invader…" Tak grumbled, growling.

Zim jumped up and began to tease her.

"Ha! I'm an Invader! Ha! You're not!"

"YOU'RE NOT AN INVADER, ZIM! God!" Tak screamed at him. People just rolled their eyes.

Rachal looked at the metal in Zim's hands, raising an antennae. Ziz winked at her once she looked his way. She smirked, wondering who this guy thought he was.

Behind her, a grey eyed Irken, Invader by the look, was staring at everything in awe. He had an orange shirt with a yellow lightning bolt printed on it and yellow shorts. He looked a bit younger then most of the other Irkens.

"What's up? I'm Lightning. So…you're my competition, 'ay?"

Deg crept up behind Zim, who was too busy being…Zim, to notice. He had something behind his back. Something balloon-ish and watery…

As Lightning and Rachal were getting acquainted with everyone, a few of them seeing Deg but saying nothing, he got right up behind his target and…

He through a water balloon at the alien's head, causing him to, once again, scream and run around in circles.

Dib was laughing so hard he thought his sides would split. Grace couldn't help but giggle, although she wondered how much that would hurt, him being fully Irken. Death, Angel, Tak, even Sar and Xeni were roaring laughter at Zim's misfortune as he ran off into the distance.

Ziz was snickering behind his hand, thoroughly enjoying himself, when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Ha ha ha...well, looky at what we have here! Ziz."

The Irken's fists clenched and his black eyes glared as he turned to see a red skinned alien that he knew all too well.

"Jake Manse. My old nemisis. What do I owe this..._pleasure_?" he snarled the word 'pleasure' as the red creature drew closer.

The creature, Jake, made Dib freak out completely; he started backing away, saying,

"Oh God! It's the devil...oh man...it's Satan..." Ziz couldn't help but laugh.

Jake was wearing sunglasses, a ski cap, gloves, normal shoes and a short sleeve shirt under a long sleeve one.

"Nice shirt." Sar said, a little worried for the younger audience.* Jake shrugged. He also wore a bandana with Jack Skellington's mouth (from the Nightmare Before Christmas) and pants that said 'Aliens Rock' on one leg and a tall Zim on the other.

Dib was backing away slowly when he bumped into Grace. He spun around quickly, trying to apologise.

"Uh, sorry...I...he..."

Grace shook her hand to stop him. She laughed.

"Don't worry about it...it doesn't bother me...I mean...it...um..." They both

blushed and looked away, giggling.

Rachal, meanwhile, had been looking Jake up and down, as had many. Death, however, had been the only one brave enough to say something.

"What...the hell are you? Some kind of demon-y thing?"

Jake sighed. He'd been kind of expecting this...old habits die hard.

"I'm a Krik; a race that has red skin and grows horns in their adult years."

"Then where are _your_ horns, Jakey?" Ziz interrupted, teasing the currently hornless Krik. He knew this upset his enemy, more then he let up.

Jake opened his mouth to counter that when two more new people rocked up.

One, an Irken female with blue eyes and a matching blue mini dress seemed to be following most of what had been happening. Her curly antennae twitched slightly and she waved to the group.

"Hi. I am Invader Anne. Are you the new Total Drama series contestants?"

A sea of nods gave her a clear reply. Her accomplice, or more accurately the dude behind her, stepped forward to introduce himself in a booming, deep voice;

"Hello, fellow contestants. I am known as Karvig."

Karvig looked like any other Irken, apart from his longer head and purple eyes. Sar couldn't get over how intimidating his voice is and took a few steps away from him.

He caught her and raised an antenna, wondering what she was thinking.

Zim came strutting back to the now enlarged circle and held up the same metal...thing he had set on fire before. It didn't look any different than before, the main differences being that the thing wasn't on fire and Zim wasn't running around in circles.

"FIXED IT!" The great, almighty,-"

"Um, hello? Oi!" Another female Irken yelled from a thin, dirt road a little way off.

Her yellow eyes searched the crowd, looking for something. Apon seeing it, or rather her, her short curly antennae rose in glee. "Anne!"

"Jewel!" Anne ran over to her and gave her a hug. Deg made a noise.

"I guess they know each other..."

"Agreed." Lightning nodded.

Jewel wore a purple mini dress, simalar to Anne's in design. She looked a little like a tom boy as they walked back to the circle.

Tak and Gaz, honestly looking like they couldn't be bothered with everyone else anymore, had began to play versus mode on Game Slave; Tak had borrowed her GSII, with very strict instructions not to break it. They stood behind everyone else, smirking or growling, depending on who was winning.

Two human girls walked along the road that Jewel had just made her grand debut upon only moments ago. One was the infamous Invader hooniemay, the other was a new competitor.

She had very blonde, nearly white, pixie cut hair. Her skin was tanned and she was very tall, at least 6 foot 6. Her brown eyes where narrow and her lips were full, thick, pouty and pursed. She wore a tight cotton t-shirt that resembled a football jersey somewhat; dark blue with the number 01. There was a space between the bottom of her shirt and the waistband of her pants, leaving her belly button exposed for a few inches. Her low rider jeans were capris, cut off just below her knee. Her bulky, black boots rose to meet the folded cuff of her capris and a black belt and long, sharp, manicured nails completed her ensemble.

Most of the contestants who knew hooniemay groaned as she reached the circle. She wasn't as over the top as usual, a little tired even. Dark circles shrouded her dulled golden speckled eyes. But, as usual, no one seemed to care.

"Hey." Said the other human. "I'm Valerie, but call me Val." Not all could see it, but there was a look in her eye as they skimmed over every new face.

Hooniemay counted silently all the current contestants, nodding.

"Yup. That's everyone. All eighteen."

"Wait." Deg interrupted, stepping forward. "I thought the aim was _fifteen_ not _eighteen._ What gives?"

"Well, I got so many great new applications. It was hard to pick just two so…yeah, there's eighteen." She sighed. _I hope I don't get hate mail for this._

Yawning, Invader hooniemay looked at her watch. "Hmmm, he should be here by now…"

As if it was planned, a red helicopter flew low over head, wind from it nearly sending most of the people below flying. Hair was messed up, antennae were whipped back, vegetation bent as the copter landed and the man with the job of host jumped out. Taking his helmet of, he greeted the contestants, old and new…and, of course, the camera.

"Hello, Total Drama fans! I'm your host, Chris McClean, here at the island where it all started, Camp Wawanakwa!"

People with long hair, particularly the girls, were having a fair bit of trouble seeing. Val, however, with her super short hair, smirked sadistically at them, Angel especially.

The helicopter flew off into the sunset as Chris began to explain some stuff.

"Well, first thing's first; teams. There shall be two teams: one Red, and the other Purple. To decide the teams, we had two choices; one, pulling names out of a hat. Two, a mini challenge. How many of you what names out of a hat?" Most of the contestants raised their hands. "And that's why we chose…a mini challenge!"

A chorus of groans were his reply. "Shush!" he said, annoyed about being interrupted. "So, here's what you must do; walk around the island until-"

"Wait." Invader hooniemay interjected. "This is _my_ story, so I make the rules. Intern! A hat, if you please." An intern returns within seconds with a black magician's hat (they'd been trained to be quick or be fired by Chris).

McClean's eye twitched and ball his fists as a handful of folded up strips of paper went into the hat, followed by Invader hooniemay's five fingered, clawed hand.

Chef, who was watching from the camera man's tent, gave a low, dark laugh.

"She's gonna get it later on…he he he…" The intern next to him began to back away slowly.

Hooniemay pulled out the first name. "And the first lucky competitor in Team Red iiiiiiiiiss…" Suspenseful music played as camera shots of different contestants' faces were shown.

"…Grace." She sighed and Invader hooniemay gave her a necklace made from black thong with a purple charm on it. Grace went and stood on one side of hooniemay as she read the next name.

"And first for Purple iiiiiiiss…."

More music. Jewel groaned and Gaz yelled from the back. "Come _on_ already, before we die of old age!"

Death rolled her eyes and said, as if it were obvious,

"Irkens don't die of old age. Duh!"

Invader hooniemay cleared her throat, trying to turn the attention back to her. Once everyone went quiet, she announced,

"Angel." She walked up to the hybrid co-host and took a similar necklace to the one she gave Grace, only the charm was red.

The teams panned out to be (in the order they were drawn)

**Purple:**

Grace

Gaz

Lightning

Dib

Deg

Jewel

Rachal

**Red;**

Angel

Val

Tak

Xeni

Zim

Ziz

Karvig

Death

And, of course, some people didn't like being in the same team. Especially Ziz and Jake, Zim and Tak, and Gaz and Dib.

This _would_ be where the enormous ruckus would have been recorded, had the camera man not been bumped and the camera broken.

About five minutes later, static filled the screen as a backup camera focused on Chris and a group of competitors with their heads held low in guilt and obvious signs of a fight written all over them.

"Hi and welcome back. After some _difficulties,_" he glared at Invader hooniemay, who was looking ashamed, before continuing. "We return to you with Total Drama-"

"Oh, no you didn't!" One competitor yelled to another.

"SILENCE!" Chris yelled. He wasn't happy. Everyone went completely and utterly quiet. You'd probably be able to hear the penny drop, if anyone had brave enough to drop one, at that moment in time. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Now, due to the time limit of each episode and my _very_ little patience right now, all team decisions are FINAL!"

Certain contestants standing before Chris moaned and complained, until Chris cleared his throat very impatiently. Quiet once more.

"So we're all happy? Good. Now, I'm going back to my five-star penthouse and my tanning machine, so bha-bye!" He said as he began to walk to The Dock of Shame to get picked up by a luxury speed boat.

"Um…Chris?" Xeni asked as he walked past her. He sighed, still pretty upset, and turned to face her. "Where are we going to sleep? I can't see the cabins."

"That's because we got rid of them, slushy-chick. Wawanakwa got a face lift." She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Sleep under the stars. I'll show you everything you need to know tomorrow." He walked off, but stopped and turned around. "Hooniemay!" He yelled and the hybrid flinched. "Hurry up or get left behind." He said as he turned and continued walking. Head down, she followed, muttering "See you, guys." before hurrying to catch up with thew angry host.

_**Later that night…**_

Chris was pacing in the 'million-dollar view' office of his penthouse. The room was filled with animal skins, stuffed wild animals and a desk, Invader hooniemay sitting on one of the two guest chairs.

"What. The. HECK. Were. You. DOING? You made me look like a COMPLETE IDIOT in front of the contestants AND the entire audience, which I' like to remind you, IS INTERNTIONAL!" Chris was mad…and I mean MAD…

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, HELLO?" He yelled in her face over the table. "I'm talking about what you did! I was fine, hosting the show, until YOU took over! Then YOU caused a huge ruckus about the teams, which resulted in a broken camera…do you have _any_ idea of how much those things cost?" Invader hooniemay tried to say something, but was repeatedly cut off by Chris. He whispered, low and deadly, still in her face so she could smell his minty breath,

"If you want to keep this job, then DON'T do that again and DON'T void your contract again! Understood?"

"Void my contract? I didn't void my contract!"

"Guess again." Chris reached into one of the draws of the desk and pulled out a stack of stapled papers, a bold, black heading reading 'Contract'. He flipped a few pages and, finding the one he wanted, he slid the papers over the chocolate wood to hooniemay.

She picked up the papers, puzzled, and began to read them. Her brow furrowed and she looked back to Chris.

"This says that everything I do is in your name."

"Keep reading." Confused, she did as she was told.

In a matter of moments, her world came crashing down. Eyes glazed, she whispered,

"I have no power. Everything is yours. The whole story. But how…?"

Chris leaned forward, taking the papers back and whispering,

"Always read before your sign on the dotted line."

**A/N; WOW that chapter was late…I can't apologies enough! Basically, time is the enemy…and tartar sauce….**

**Ok, so there you have it. A full cast of 18. Yay! Um, if anyone feels as if I've warped or wrecked their character, then feel free to let me know! I'd hate to do that to anyone…especially my dedicated authors!**

**As always, please review. Don't care how long or how short and I'll try to get back to you!**

**From Auz with love, **

**~Invader hooniemay**

**Some Random: WAIT!**

**Me; *sigh* what?**

**S.R; what did Jake's shirt say? You didn't say it!**

**Me; Oh yeah! Well, I didn't say what it said because I was a little iffy about writing it **_**in **_**the story…but I guess I can say it in the Author's notes.**

**Jake's shirt says the following;**

**I'm UFB**

**Un**

**F***ing**

**Believable**

**S.R; GASP! You swore!**

**Me; No I didn't! The stars are there.**

**S.R; Oh ok…**


	5. Chapter 5

5. The new Wawanakwa

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but storyline, Invader hooniemay, and my OC and her SIR. Everything else either belongs to JCV, The Total Drama people or the character's original creators and owners. ENJOY!**

After the huge scuffle last night, most of the contestants didn't really interact or acknowledge each other until morning. Everyone re-acted differently; some tried to apologise and make up, some where forgiven without a word, but, a few certain contestants still didn't get on. Wonder who?

Sar and Xeni had forgiven each other wordlessly and where walking around aimlessly, waiting to find out where everything was while waiting for Chris.

"I wounder what happened last night…you know, I mean if Chris and hooniemay talked or anything…" Sar murmured, kicking a rock with her black boot. Xeni shrugged and answered quietly.

"Perhaps. Probably not much though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, without her, he wouldn't have a show."

Sar open her mouth to continue along that train of thought, but closed it as Ziz jogged up towards them. Well, he was more like walking fast…for an Irken.

Deg came up from behind him, panting.

"Geez, run much! I thought you said a light jog." He complained after nodding to the girls. Ziz sighed.

"I did and was...before I had to start walking for you to keep up!" he back turned to Sar and said something to her in Irken. She shrugged.

Ziz walked on, Deg rolling his eyes and following him.

Once they where out of earshot, Xeni turned to Sar.

"What did he say?"

The icy eyes Irken shrugged again.

"Nothing exciting. But, roughly translated, he something along the lines of 'My Tallest, humans are slow!'"

Back to Ziz and Deg, Ziz finally stopped to let Deg catch his breath. He leaned against a tree as the human sat on a large rock.

From their viewpoint, they could see the vast, blue ocean under the blood red sunrise. Where the cliff dropped, the drop would be painful and deadly; sharp, jagged rocks pointing up like daggers and blue waves crashing against the cliff face, spraying whitewash everywhere. Alas, it looked beautiful.

Deakib, coming from out of nowhere, sat on a branch near his Masters head. Looking up to say something to the black eyed male, Deg jumped and got the crap scared out of him. Shaking his head I his hand, he said,

"God, that SIR's quiet!"

Without looking at him, Ziz replied calmly.

"He's programmed to be quiet. All SIR units are. I tweaked Deakib's main circuit board though, to be sure." He turned to Deakib, who met his glance.

Deg made a noise and Ziz gave him a look.

"What?" turning back to his SIR, he continued. "He does his job. That's really all that matters, isn't it?"

Deg shrugged and looked out to the sea.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not an Invader."

"_Was_ an Invader!" He glared a little, as if he'd had to clarify this before.

"Pfft, whatever. What happened? You never did tell me, Ziz."

Ziz's black eyes clouded with memories of his past years. His antennae lowered and world around him seemed to vanish. Flashbacks of his life filled his mind.

Deg raised an eyebrow before standing. He snapped his fingers next to the daydreaming Irken's antennae, making him jerk. Growling, Ziz turned on his heel and kept walking along the slim, dusty track that lead back to camp.

"Oi! Hey, wait for me!"

Back at camp, Jake was talking to Karvig, Zim, and Lightning when Angel walked over. She had a black folder with her as she sat down between Karvig and Jake.

Zim, surprisingly, wasn't running around like a mad thing, doing…whatever it was that he thought he was meant to be doing. He just sat there, watching people with those fuchsia eyes. And watching Gir, Cir-a and DIR getting chased by MiMi. She seemed to have a killer intent, but didn't proceed to harm anyone…yet.

"Hey, guys…aren't you in the other team, Lightning?"

He shrugged and nodded.

"So?"

Angel nodded nervously at the boys, placing the folder on her lap. Jake cocked his head to the side and gestured to the folder.

"What's that?"

Angel looked at it and shrugged.

"Nothin'"

"Sure…" he sneakily raised his hand behind her without her knowing.

Deg walked back into camp to see Jake semi-wrestling Angel for the folder. He grabbed it and held it high, so she head to jump to try and get it back. It didn't seem hostile though, more…friendly competition. They were both laughing, and Deg caught a look in Jake's eyes…a look that he'd seen many times before from different guys who'd hit on his sister, before getting told off by him…then he'd usually get shoved into someone's locker…

Shaking the memories out of his head, he casually wandered over.

He got closer to the group just as his little sister caught hold of the paper folder and yanked it back off the Krik.

Sticking her tongue out at him, Angel declared victory and turned to see her brother standing there. He waved and walked up beside her.

"Hey sis. What's happening?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Fine, thanks" her voice had an annoyed tone to it. "What do you want?"

"To hang with my baby sister, of course!" Deg said as he slung an arm around her shoulder, smiling. She bobbed down a bit and slid under his arm, making him turn to see her. She was about to protest when she saw a certain host, hostess and grumpy cook.

"Oh God no…"

Behind them was a large group of uniformed men and women, all wearing dark shades that hide their eyes and made them look even more daunting.

Zim, Karvig and Lightning stood, muttering Irken between them. Anne, Jewel and Rachal seemed to pop up from nowhere, staring at the men and women that must have been some kind of solders or authority figures. Death, Tak, and Gaz, followed by Grace, Dib and Sar, Xeni and Val, walked towards Deg and the others, all with eyes only for the solders.

Chris smiled his plastic smile as he seemed to lead the solders, who followed like mindless drones. One of the drones was none other then Invader hooniemay, not that anyone would have guessed.

Her glasses where gone, her attitude deflated, her eyes bitter. If you looked close enough, it looked like the tip of her hair was black and red, not blonde and purple. Her eyes had gotten a more Irken look…and from side on they had a silver-ish tinge.

Chef was trudging behind her, sneering at her hunched over figure and grumbling to himself.

In perfect sync, they stopped once Chris held up his hand. Hooniemay rolled her eyes and looked somewhere to her right and Chef 'accidentally' bumped her. She whipped around, glaring daggers and had her mouth open to yell at him, but was cut off by Chris clearing his throat and shaking his head at her. Growling, she closed her mouth and, after death-staring Chef a few more times, turned back to face the contestants.

One of the solders, a middle-aged man, stepped forward and began to speak. He talked funny, not English at all, and he stopped briefly after each word, as if to think of what to say. Saying that, however, he didn't look like he was thinking about translating at all.

Once he'd finished, most of the Irkens laughed. Zim and Tak were the loudest, their evil cackles and laughter echoing over the island. Grace and Ziz just stood there heads in hands and tried not to burst out like Rachel, Jewel, Anne and the others.

Jake, Xeni and the humans just raised an eyebrow, either at the Irkens or the guy who was apparently hilarious.

Not in the mood for any of this, Invader hooniemay sighed, annoyed, and stepped forward.

"He meant to say this: " and she spoke in Irken what had meant to be said. The middle-aged man stood back into formation, not seeming embarrassed or anything of the sort.

Once she had finished, there was a chorus of 'Ah!'s as they understood. Jake and Xeni still had an eyebrow raised in question. Chef noticed and said,

"Don't worry, I don't understand her either."

Hooniemay seemed to twitch, but otherwise did not move. Rage filled her glassy eyes, threatening to overflow and attack the very game Chef behind her.

Chris, as always, took centre stage and began to talk about something neither Chef nor hooniemay actually listened to.

"Welcome back, Total Drama fans, to another episode of your favourite show, Total Drama-"

"Wait!" Lightning held up his hand and Chris unwillingly stopped. "How do you know it's there favourite show?"

Not caring, or perhaps having selective hearing, Chris didn't answer, but continued.

"Last time, a camera got broken, and we're now waiting for a new one." He glanced at hooniemay, and then looked back to the working camera. "And we left our contestants without cabins. Well, contestants, welcome to the NEW CAMP WAWANAKWA!"

He motioned around him and to the solders. Seeing barely any reaction from anyone, he sighed and muttered something about that being better if he'd said it after he showed them something, then he smiled and pointed back to the solders.

"These guys are part of the new Wawanakwa. These guys and gals guard the entrance to…actually, no; I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

The last word slithered out of his mouth as if a snake was tempting them to all eat the poisoned carrots.

After a moment of discussion between the two teams of campers, Chris motioned for them to follow him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**RIGHT NOW!**_

Chris made them all walk to the middle of the island. Upon arriving, the contestants either gasped or their jaws dropped.

Standing tall in front of them was a huge, metal building. The solders kept marching and passed through two large, thick metal gates that were guarded by two of them (they obviously hadn't come with the group, though).

Chris, hooniemay and Chef walked confidently towards the guards. Chris flashed something around his neck; one of the team necklaces, only the thing on it was black. Chef flashed his, that was identical and the guards nodded and let them pass. Invader hooniemay began to pull hers out from her pocket when one of the men stopped her.

"We all know who you are, Miss. That won't be necessary."

Scowling, she stormed past them and followed Chris and a snickering Chef.

Looking at the pendant, Val was the first to put two and two together. She walked up to the guys and they turned to her. She showed them her purple team symbol and they let her in. That's when the penny dropped for some people.

Inside the gates, there wasn't much…a few heli-pads, vehicles and a _lot_ of solders…some marching, some warming up for training, some _doing_ training and some twirling bayonets over and around their bodies. It looked something between impressive and a let down.

Karvig scoffed.

"This…_this_ is what's behind those big, heavy gates? Ha!"

Chris looked to him, a knowing look in his black eyes.

"Just you wait…you'll see…"

One of those mini buses they use on film sets pulled up near them and Chris, Chef and Invader hooniemay walked over and climbed in. Smiling sort of slyly, Ziz walked up to the bus first but turned and pretended to notice the ladies standing behind him.

"After you." He said, sliding to the side and gesturing with his arms to get on.

Nodding in appreciation and sucking a slushy, Xeni clambered on, followed by Anne, Jewel, Rachal, Tak, Gaz, Sar, Val, Angel, Grace and Death. Once all the girls were on, Jake stepped forward to get on only to be cut off by his black eyed nemesis. Smiling a fake smile full of hardly hidden hatred, they glared at each other before Ziz walked onto the bus and sat next to Invader hooniemay, who was staring into oblivion.

Jake sat near Angel, still a bit pissed with Ziz. Concerned, she asked what the problem was.

"_He's_ the problem! Gawd, the guy goes out of his way to tick me off, and it's not the first time!"

Sighing, he stared at his shoes and tried to calm down a bit. Angel tilted her head and watched him until the bus jerked forward, then, after enveloping itself in a cloud of dust, started moving.

Like a curious child, she tried to get herself into his line of vision and asked,

"Hey, come on, it can't be _that_ bad…um, some of us can tell that you two…have a bit of a history, so to speak. What happened? Was it bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied flatly, looking to the side. Slightly hurt, Angel gave him a sympathetic look and sighed through her nose. Looking around the bus, she caught sight of Ziz and a visibly cranky Invader hooniemay.

Staring silently out the dirty window of the bus, Invader hooniemay leaned against the filthy glass and rubbed her temple. She had a shocking headache, perhaps one of her worst. It felt like someone was tearing her antennae in half with a rusty nail and it was affecting both her mood and her focused. She hadn't even noticed someone sitting next to her until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She jumped, causing a shot of pain to rip through her brain and she groaned to see Ziz staring at her with those big, black eyes.

"What?" she snapped, not really having enough patience today, especially after Chef put chicken in her vegetarian food and a bucket of grey, dirty water above her door. Neither of them hurt, so to speak, but neither of them was pleasant either. Meat gave her a bad stomach and water agitated her skin.

Looking not at all fazed by her tone, Ziz gave her a look.

"You ok? You've been off all day."

"That's none of your business!" she snarled a bit at him before turning back to lean against the (in desperate need of a clean) window, but apparently that wasn't enough of an answer.

"Is it Chef? You two don't seem to get on ve-"

"I thought I told you to mind your own!" she didn't even look at him. Still not satisfied, he continued,

"Was it last night? Or just a bad night's sleep?"

"If I ever slept, then I'd be able to tell you!" she spun her head around, then immediately regretted it.

Gripping her throbbing head, she growled, sharp canines glinting from the sunlight. She leaned her head against the back of the seat in front of her, trying to ignore Ziz's gaze. Something clicking within his mind, he still didn't stop asking questions.

"Is it that you have a headache? Did you bump it or something?"

Giving up, the hybrid sighed and closed her eyes.

"It feels like someone's trying to pull out my antennae with barbed wire!" Ziz flinched and gingerly touched his own for a moment. "And the 'funny' thing is, it happen literally over night!"

Nodding understandingly, he looked away in thought when he saw it.

"What. Is. THAT?"

They had gone underground and where now in what looked like a huge, maze-like cross between a lab and an army bunker.

No words could describe what the contestants felt; some might say awe, others may say confronted and some recon fear.

Everyone piled out and little was said apart from 'Oh my God!' and 'What _is_ this place?'

Chris walked through a pair of doors that lead into a large room. The lighting was dim and eerie as Rachal, Jewel and Anne looked around very cautiously.

Once everyone was inside, the doors automatically slid shut and two solders guarded it from the outside.

When Chris had everyone's attention, he announced the answer to quiet a few people's questions.

"Ok, so, this is…pause for dramatic effect…" Val rolled her brown, narrow eyes. "The new…Camp…Wananawka!" A murmur settled upon the competitors before he continued. "After becoming controlled by Membrane Industries, the island that you all know and love has been turned into…dramatic effect…"

"Oh, get on with it! T-t-t-today, Junior!" Lightning yelled from somewhere up back. Annoyed, Chris glared at him before he spoke again.

"Turned into…a top military research facility!"  
>"So…like Vort?" asked Xeni, remembering when her home planet was conquered by Invader Larb.<p>

"Yes, Vortian Xeni. Just like Vort. Only Earthian."

"That's not even a word!" protested Grace.

"Whatever! Ok, so…Red Team, which consists of you Grace, Lightning, the Membrane duo, Sar with Cir-a, Degnarad, Jewel, Anne, Rachal and Jay, your sleeping quarters-"

"Wait" called Gaz. "Who's Jay?"

"ME! Wow, I can't believe I'm actually in the same room as the I.Z. cast!" said a young man in the corner behind Chef. He was tall and had brown hair and black rimmed glasses. He had tan cargo pants, a black shirt with a blood red 'A' on it and didn't appear to be wearing any shoes or socks.

He smiled as he looked at the original I.Z cast like he'd won lotto. He walked up to Zim and began talking far too fast for anyone to understand at all.

"Oh-my-God-I-love-you-guys-this-is-my-dream-come-true-God-I-love-all-more-then-any-thing-else-can-I-have-an-autograph-this-is-such-the-best-day-of-my-life!"

Scared, Zim slowly backed away. Tak raised an antenna at Chris.

"A fanboy? Really?"

"Trust me; he'll be ok once he's away from any of the I.Z cast. And he's not the creepiest contestant, not by a long shot!"

Dib looked a bit scared now too.

"Chris…who's the creepiest contestant?"

From somewhere in the shadows, came a voice that could make a grown man cringe.

"Heya, buddy! Wow, I haven't seen you in forever! I'm sad that we missed the circus, but I'm sure we can have just as much fun here!"

Dib, Tak, Gaz, Invader hooniemay, Chef and most of the other contestants froze. Zim was twitching in pure and utter fear as he turned in unison with everyone else to the corner right behind him.

And standing there, the source of manys' nightmares, was the redhead that even the deepest circle of Hell spat back out.

Keef.

Chris smiled evilly as he announced,

"Team Purple, which is Angel, Val, Jake, Tak with MiMi, Xeni, Ziz and Deakib, Karvig, Death accompanied by DIR, Zim along with Gir, and now Keef, your dorm is right here." He threw a map to Angel and then threw one to Anne. "Reds, as I was saying before, this is where yours is. Things like showers, cafeteria, and other useful stuff is also marked. Oh yeah, the confessional…"

"Is here!" Chris said, standing in the doorway of a small cupboard with a camera tapped to the door.

Most of the contestants had 'Are you serious' look on their faces.

"It's better then a toilet, though…" Jewel though out loud.

_**Later…**_

In the Red Team's dorm, Jay sat with a yellow SIR unit, which had triangle eyes. She was playing some sort of game with Cir-a. The SIR, or ANI as Jay called her, seemed to get on well with the pink eyed robot.

Gaz, Dib, Grace and Deg had gone to take showers, and Anne, Jewel and Rachal seemed inseparable, leaving him to talk to Sar and Lightning. Lightning didn't really seem to like him, but didn't say otherwise. Sar was quiet, being cut off from Xeni, who'd she'd been good friends with, but polite nonetheless. Jay was edgy at first, but after seeing that he could probably trust them, his nerves settled.

In the Purple Team's dorm, things weren't quiet as pleasant.

Keef would not shut up about things no-one really needed to know about, until Zim looked like he was about to loose it.

Val was being super nice to Xeni, who missed Sar, and was sucking up the last of her slushy as the ash blonde human told her about make-up and stuff like that.

Angel and Jake sat on a bed, looking through her black folder, which had held some of her comics. Jake had shown her a few of his and they where now exchanging tips, tricks and basically just talking about the thing they both loved.

Ziz stayed away from everyone, sitting on one of the top bunks with Deakib and watched everyone. Tak and MiMi did the same thing, watched everyone from above and not saying a word.

Gir was playing with DIR as Death lay on her bottom bunk and exchanged a few words with Karvig, who had seemed to leave Jake alone whilst he was with Angel.

They'd all seemed to work out one thing; Keef was annoying, creepy and had a crush on Zim. Poor Zimmy!

In Chris's luxury underground hotel room, he was lying in his tan machine, not a care in the world.

In the public toilets, Chef was battling yet another ninja ghost…no real surprise there.

In Invader hooniemay's quarters, the hybrid couldn't see straight from the killer headache; it'd gotten worse as the day passed. She got up from her laptop and walked to the bathroom that was attached to her room.

Rubbing her head, she looked up into the mirror and stared in disbelief. Half of her hair, from the bottom up, was now jet black and the purple in her streaks where turning blood red. Her eyes had only a few spots of gold left and when she tried to raise her antennae, she found it rather difficult and very painful.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered as she backed away from the mirror, as if that would change the feeling deep in her 'spooch; anxiety.

**A/N; Well…that was fun…**

**IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!:**

**SIRs- do they hav a disguise and if so, what?**

**Public apologies for the teams mess up. I got it wrong in the story then proceeded to tell different people different things.**

**Deg isn't fat; Irkens are just faster then humans.**

**Public apology for the huge wait, but, hey, that's life.**

**Vote; what should be the first challenge: Babysitters, WWIII or Musical Stop; Chris style? PLZ VOTE!**

**Did I mess up any characters? If so, then sorry…**

**In this story, Keef is gay…not to be mean to gays, but it's funny and fun to write gay people…I think…**

**So, yes…PLZ REVIEW!**

**S.R- …..how much coffee did you hav this morning?**

**Me- I don't drink coffee…**

**S.R- Sure sure…**

**~Invader hooniemay, future ruler of the fandom and current ruler of this story…**

**Ps. I dedicate this chapter to a certain girl; the girl with the story that made me join this.**

**I really looked up to her and for a while, wanted to be like her…childish, yes…care factor, none…**

**Then one day, she gave up. She had published three stories and deleted all of them…she changed everything…even her name…**

**From now on, to me she is dead. I shall remember her for who she was, not who she is now.**

**Invader Sassy, this is what you wanted to do…the story you wanted to write…and now I'm the one doing it…so this chapter is for you…my first real friend in my internet life, and now…dead to me…**

**RIP- Invader Sassy**


	6. Chapter 6

6. Ω First Challenge- WWIII – **PART ONE**

**Poll results-**

***Babysiters-1**

***WWIII-2**

***Musical stop; Chris style-0**

**I own Invader hooniemay, storyline, my OC and her SIR...yup, that basically it.**

**S.R- Ahem.**

**Me- Oh yeah...and her.**

After less sleep then usual (Z?), Invader hooniemay felt totally and utterly destroyed. Too scared to even look in the mirror, she could feel the changes still happening.

Her perception of time had become completely distorted, not knowing how long she had until the first challenge or how long she'd laid there on her small bed, sheets tossed and facing the wall.

Outside the Team Red's cabin, Gir, Cir-a, DIR, MiMi and ANI had woken up at the crack of dawn and, not to keen on waiting for their Masters and Mistresses to entertain them, had met up just outside the door of her room were now sneaking silently down the hall.

Passing a few guards, they ended up inside on of the labs. It was dark and had an eerie green glow to it. In the middle of the room, was a table, with different kinds of equipment scattered on top. Gir, Cir-a, ANI and DIR had wasted no time clambering onto the table to check out all the cool stuff.

MiMi swished onto one of the benches that ran along the wall and looked at the computer screen. While memorising the information and trying to retrieve the access codes, she jumped at the sound of a crash and turned to see Gir and Cir-a lying on the floor under a heap of equipment.

"Who's there? Come out!" A guard came from down the hall to see what the noise was. Upon arriving, he opened the slightly ajar door to see nothing but a heap of random junk on the floor. Looking around, he heard an odd 'ME-OW' and a few giggles come from the air vent above his head.

"Wow…too much coffee really is bad for you…" he murmured to himself as he walked back to his post.

The Purple cabin, however, had a bit of a different story.

Having been kept up by Keef's constant rambling last night, a lot of the cabin, especially Zim, had had little to no sleep. No-one was in a good mood.

"For the last time, Zim…you're. Not. An. INVADER!" Tak practically screamed in his face.

"Yes I am! Just because YOU failed your final test-"

"Guys, come on! Does it really matter?" Angel asked, not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"YES!" Both Tak and Zim yelled, then turned to each other and continued bickering. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Wow. Are all aliens this…I don't know…annoying and stupid?!" she turned to Jake, who was lying on the bed next to hers. He sat up and moved towards the foot of his bed, so she could hear him over the top of Zim and Tak.

"Hey. Unless you haven't notice," he motioned to his red skin. "I'm an alien."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I'm just…" she yawned and rubbed her eye a little. "Tired."

"We're all tired, princess!" Death called from the other side of the room.

That's about the time that Keef came back from…actually, you really don't want to know. Let's just say that a gag and steel cage isn't enough to keep the red-head from his 'best buddy'.

"HEY-A ZIM!"

Zim, having already had a gutful of both Tak and Keef, he screamed and ran out the door, a string of Irken swear words soon following. Passing a confused Ziz in the hallway, he ran fast, and ran far. The further from that…that THING, the better.

Raising an antennae, Ziz watched Zim run down the corridor and around the corner, nearly knocking a couple of guards over. Shrugging, he went back into the cabin just in time to see…pause for effect…all Hell break loose.

Tak was now yelling at Angel, Jake doing all he could to defend her. Xeni was curled up in the corner, trying to avoid the madness that was…Keef DANCING! Whilst all that was going on, Death and Karvig seemed to be doing some kind of wrestling as Val taunted the pair of them. Then she went off at Tak for bumping into her. It. Was. Chaos.

The only two not fighting where Ziz himself and his SIR, who was up on his Master's bed watching it all.

*Confessional-Ziz*

*Sitting on the single chair and looked to the camera strapped to the door*

"…I cannot explain what that was…what was happening…" *shuddered at the thought of Keef.* "Seriously, that human is a death wish…" *Light bulb moment*

-Jake*

"So, yes, everything went crazy…but the thing I don't understand is: …where the Hell was Ziz during all of this?"

-Ziz*

*evil laugh*

-Jake*

*questioning look*

*End Confessional*

In the cafeteria, after a lot of footage that can't actually be shown on TV, both teams stood before Chris, although Purple's expression varying greatly from that of the Red's (as well as the state of their clothes and hair/antennae).

Smiling at the camera, McClean started his usual jabber.

"Welcome back, Total Drama fans, to Total Drama-"

"Stop. Staring at me!" Ziz said without the intention to, glaring at Jake with very annoyed black eyes. Jake just return it with a look of suspicion.

*Confessional-Jake*

*gives camera the same suspicious look.*

-Ziz*

"Was I scared? No. Why would I be? I mean, this is Jake Manse we're talking about!" *laughs, becoming more and more nervous* "You saw nothing, copische?"

*End Confessionals*

Chris sighed and shook his head.

"Ya know, I might as well call it Total Drama Catfights, cause that's all you guys do!" he seemed mad, but it soon changed to amused. "But, catfights are great for ratings! Keep it up."

"With pleasure." Was mumbled by a far few people.

Dib looked around, then only seeing Chris before him and Chef moping near the back of the room, he gave Chris a look.

"Wait, I thought there where three people running this gig. I only see two-"

"Um, no, ok? Chef is not a co-host! And he never will be!" Chris seemed to be getting annoyed, along with the still-agro Purple Team. "Anyways, I don't know where hooniemay is. She should be here. INTERN!"

A terrified intern stumbled and nearly fell in front of the host. He was trembling like he was having convulsions.

"Go find her. And tell her how upset I am!"

The intern ran for his life.

Sar shook slightly and turned from the intern back to Chris.

"So…what's the challenge?"

"Well, Sar, this is the first challenge, and Invader hooniemay really should be here for it, but I hate waiting, so…actually, I'll be right back." Chris walked up to Chef and whispered something to him. After both snickering for a moment, they both left through the double doors. Chris popped his head back through, as if remembering the contestants, and said,

"Oh, and while you're waiting, maybe do some…I don't know…confessionals or something. Doing nothing is bad for ratings." Then, he was gone.

*Confessionals-Jake*

"And that's it. That's all the information we got on our first- hey" *sniffs* "What's that smell?"

-Death*

"….I hate this show….and this thing reeks!" *gags*

-Jewel*

*Is looking around confessional* "Seriously, what is that?"

-Xeni*

"…I miss Sar…she was nice…is it just me or does something smell funny?"

-Keef*

"-and then we'll go to the CIRCUS! Zim's gonna LOVE the circus! Hey something smells funny…not as nice as Zim…I like Zim-smell…"*continues jabbering about…actually who cares?!*

-Zim*

*angry* "And then, he said to me, he said right back at me…hmm…?" *sniffs then chokes* "Stupid INFERIOR pig-smelly stink! You dare defy the smell receptors of ZIIIIIIM?!"

-Dib*

"How do Irkens even smell? They don't have noses! But they where right - something must of died in here!" *coughs*

-Val*

*holds nose and runs out*

-Karvig*

"Yuck! That's stench, as the human males would say, chat!"

-Ziz*

"Why is everyone complaining that it skinks in here? WE GET IT!"

-Chris*

"And there's heaps more footage of the competitors complaining about the smell in here…*holds nose* and I'm not surprised. Eugh!" *coughs a bit*

-Chef*

"I've cleaned many toilets in my life- more than anyone knows about- but I have NEVER smelt anything like this!" *thinks* "Ok, maybe in the army, but besides that!"

*End Confessional*

In the kitchen, Sar, Anne, Rachal, Jay, Grace, Lightning, Deg, Angel, Tak and the SIR's (minus Deakib) where gathered around a tiny box of a TV, (Gaz was sitting in the corner and, as always, playing her Game Slave 3D) watching a movie called Gingerbread.

"I hate the feel of bread." Said Anne, clenching and unclenching her fingers with no means to and making an unsatisfied face. Standing next to her, Rachal, not really knowing what to say to that, patted her shoulder. Her reply to that was a raised antennae.

The young girl on the screen was walking through a dark forest. No moon could be seen behind the thick sheet of clouds, or from underneath the entwined leaves of the trees. Her short brown hair rustled a little in the slight breeze as she brushed away her fringe. She only looked about fourteen.

"She's my age..." Jay thought aloud, only receiving a harsh 'shhhhh' from Lightning, who was sitting on a stool in front of him.

The girl came to a large clearing, and in the clearing, was a huge wall made from hedges that ran as far as the eye could see. The wall had an opening and, as she stood before it, the background music went silent. Curious and cautious, she pulled the green hood of her cloak off her head, revealing a strange symbol on her forehead. Exhaling a deep breath, she walked forward.

Everyone was in a sort of trance: they all just sat there, even Gir and the other SIR's, having no perception of anything outside the world inside the box, the life behind the glass. Eventually, even Gaz wondered over and began to watch, desperate to know how it all unfolded.

The girl soon realised that the hedge was actually a maze, full of twists and turns, all the while mum to the dark shadows following her. One of them looked like a man; tall, rail-thin, with what looked like horns or something producing from his head. Another shadow looked like a fat, walking blob with bat wings and huge claws and fangs. The third had no exact shape, constantly changing and morphing; from running to floating, from huge to minuscule, from meek to deadly.

The girl walked into a corner and, frustrated, stamped her foot and looked to the moon. The clouds where moving and, to her delight, the moon was full. Her delight soon turned to fear as the moon went from golden, to blood red.

This was the point of no return. If the contestants thought you couldn't stop watching before, then it was beyond impossible now. Even the SIR's (most of which didn't have the capacity to conceive what was happening) were mindless zombies to the TV's hypnotism.

Apart from the TV's buzzing from working too hard, you could hear complete and utter silence.

Then, just as the girl was about to scream for her very life, staring wide-eyed at a shadow whose figure was hidden to the viewers…there was a bang and the whole room went black.

There were many screams from surprise and being jolted out of such a deep trance. Gir's screams were the loudest and most random.

After a few moments, there was once again silence, as they all sat or stood in darkness as thick as blood. You could not see a hand in front of your face.

"Wh-what happened?" Sar asked, too shaken up to move. The scene they had just watched put a few of the contestants on edge, including her.

"Does it look like we know, dumbass?!" Death yelled into the darkness in front of her.

"Oi! Language!" yelled Rachal and Anne from somewhere to the left of her.

"Oh, who cares about language? Not when we can't see anything...and who's touching my leg?!" Grace kicked something rubbing against her shin and heard Lightning groan.

"What? If you wanted me, just ask woman! Jeez…"

"Oh, fantastic! I'm stuck with a bunch of humans and idiots, I can't see a thing, and worst of all, I'M ON THE WORST SHOW EVER TO AIR ON EARTH TV!" Tak cried to anyone who bothered listening to her rants. Which isn't many people…just sayin'.

"Shut. Up. Tak. If you didn't notice, we all are stuck with idiots, can't see and are on this stupid show! So pull your head out and figure out how to get the lights working again, if you're so much smarter than us humans!" retaliated Angel.

"Guys!" Deg said, trying to stop everyone yelling. "Look, it's probably just a blown fuse. Is anyone good with electricity…and stuff?"

"I know what to do." Said a voice from behind them. Her voice sounded like rusty nails and razors cutting veins, as quiet as a dying man's last breath, as deadly as poison. And yet, calm. Not loud and out of control. Just…relaxed.

Everyone turned around and a few people screamed again. In the dark, there was a pair of blood red, glowing, piercing eyes. No pupils, no body, no sanity. Just a controlled yet unstable madness. The type of madness that can send a man to death. To killing.

They did not move, did not blink. They just stared into your soul, paralysing you, like a spider to a fly. Like a killer to its prey.

"Wh-wh-o a-are y-y-y.." Cir-a said, her own eyes glowing, but more like a hint of light compared to the unknown eyes. It was like comparing a huge, angry fireball to a tiny flickering nightlight.

The eyes shifted to the tiny SIR. Someone, Sar most likely, pushed forward and grabbed Cir-a, trying to shield her from the evil in front of them. It only chuckled at the futile attempt to protect the robot.

"You know me."

"N-n-o I-I-I d-do-don't" The little SIR shook as her mistress held her to her chest.

"Of course you do. You just don't know it yet. And I know you…Cir-a."

Cir-a began to cry as Jay stood beside a crouched Sar.

"Hey, I'm not scared of you. It's Chris, obviously. And last time I checked, scaring people isn't nice. So ap-"

Laughter erupted from the eyes causing even him to take step back. The eyes suddenly didn't look as stable.

With an inhuman speed, they dashed forward, so they were now 'nose to nose' with Jay's. They sighed, and, eyes seeming to swirl and mystify, said,

"You aren't scared of me? Ha ha, oh you are very, very, stupid." A cold, dead, sharp fingernail trailed down his cheek. Trying not to shudder, he shook his head, trying to shoo the hand. The eyes continued,

"Oh Jay, you'd really do anything for the IZ crew, wouldn't you. Well, something like that might soon get you into some trouble. Oh, and by the way," The eyes leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'm not Chris."

Then, just as suddenly as she appeared, the eyes vanished and the lights slowly began to turn themselves back on.

Just at this moment, Chris, Chef and the other 10 competitors walked back though the big double doors of the hall connected to the kitchen. Through the kitchen serving window, Chris looked at his shaken up contestants, and, laughing, he said,

"Are you all that scared of my challenges? I promise I'll go easy on you, just for the first challenge…not!" With barely a response from the group shuffling out of the kitchen doors, he raised an eyebrow. "Ok seriously, this one isn't too bad. It's easy. Chill, for God's sake…jeez."

Gir, as soon as he saw his master, flew to him.

"Masta! There was a girl with a swirly head on da TV, and den there was a shadow-man, and den a red moon, and den it went KABOOM! All dark, and den there was a creepy lady and den-"

"Oh my God! Jay?!" Xeni yelled, dropping her cherry slushie and covering her mouth in horror.

There was blood running all down Jay's face and neck. The fingernail had sliced a clean, thin line down his cheek, causing blood to run down his chin and drip onto his black shirt. But that wasn't as bad as his neck.

Red was pouring down from his ear…where the eyes had whispered to him. Jay took one look at the blood all over him and promptly fainted.

ANI shrieked and ran for her master. Everyone gathered around him, blocking the camera's view. Chris' face slid into the frame, blocking all else.

"Uh, we're gonna take a break now. We'll be right back." He announced, without his usual vigour. Even Chris was worried…wow…that's how bad it was…

The camera focused on Chris once again and, smiling like a narcissist, he spoke.

"Welcome back to Total Drama…hey, isn't this the part where one of you interrupts me?"

The contestants, all standing in a line, said nothing.

"Oh-key….anyways, we are now outside in the woods, as you can see," he motioned to the thick bush lit by the afternoon sun behind him, "and it's now late afternoon. Why? Well, that whole situation with Jay took a while. Funny thing, though, is that he was only bleeding from the cheek. The blood on his neck wasn't his and there was no cut. Anywhere. At all. Weird, if you ask me. So, obviously, he isn't going to compete."

"Get on with it!" yelled Ziz, agitated. "Let's get this over with so I can go find my SIR."

"Shut up!" Jake yelled from a little way down the line.

"Really, now you interrupt?" Chris gave them both a stern look, then took the stage once again.

"Ok, so. Finally, we can get to the good stuff! First challenge. hooniemay's laptop, Chef, if you please.

Chef, who was standing next to Chris, handed him a small, red netbook. Taking it from the so-called cook, McClean began to scroll though her docx. He made a funny face at it, saying,

"Wha-what is this?"

"Is it Irken, Einstein?" Karvig rolled his eyes.

Chris looked at the screen closely, and then, making an unsatisfied noise, gave it back to Chef. He exchanged it for a plastic sleeve full of papers, English scribbled all over them. Chris took out a few and flicked through them.

The contestants, already having had enough crap go on today, where starting to get restless. Lightning opened his mouth to yell some smart remark, when Chris found what he was looking for.

"Aha! First challenge: "Put up poll for audience to decide", blah, blah, blah…oh, here we go." Clearing his throat, he announced, "is…WWIII."

"WW? What does that mean?" asked Keef. Chef rolled his eyes at the red head.

"World War. Are you really that stupid, boy?"

"AHEM! I was speaking!" Chris shouted, not very happy. Both human males shut up and looked back to the host. Smiling again, he continued.

"Anyway, what hooniemay has written here is that both teams are different nations…earth nations, Zim!"

The short Irken made a little 'aww' sound, antennae drooping. Chris went on:

"Then, both teams get weapons of their own colour,"

The camera focused on a bunch of different sized and shaped paint ball guns, leaning up against a wooden wall.

"Inside the HQ's of their colour."

The camera showed the outside of a little wooden shed, with many little holes and such all over it, perhaps bullet holes. A few of the Irkens smiled, already having been in wars or trained for them.

"Each team, or nation, must shoot or capture all of the other nation's members to win. Or…we could make it interesting and make it every man for himself…Chef?"

Chef laughed darkly, rubbing his hands together. Sar, Dib and Anne gulped, not looking forward to it. Val, much more happy to be the leader of a team then alone, made a face to Chris. Gaz didn't care. Grace just wanted to help out Dib.

"Well, we'll let you decide, being first challenge and all."

"Teams." Most of the contestants said over each other. Chris sighed.

"Fine. Ok, so, everyone must also where cameo suits AND their team amulet. You still have them, right?"

All of the contestants rolled their eyes or made a face. Then, after getting their cameo outfits handed to them by an intern, went to find somewhere private to put them one. Chris smiled more, seeing them all in the green, splodge-y, pyjama looking things.

"Ok, so, Purple you are…" The host dove his hand into a hat held by a scared looking intern. He pulled out a bit of paper and read from it. "Germany!"

"Isn't that racist?" Asked Angel, a bit unsure about her team's country and how it would go down with the audience.

"No. Now shut up." Chris brushed her off, then sent his hand back into the hat.

"Team Red is now…Russia!"

"Ok, now that's racist!" said Deg, brushing his droopy hair out of his face.

"No! It's not racist. So stop interrupting me!"

"But they're on the same-"

"STOP!"

No-one said anything.

"Good. So, um I think that's it…so, when you hear the cannon fire you ca-"

A loud BOOM stopped the host mid-sentence. He glared at an intern standing next to the cannon, smiling meekly.

The contestants ran into the bush, with Chris yelling after them,

"Hey! HEY! You don't know where the sheds are! Oh, well, more fun for me." He laughed at the camera.

The competitors were all over the place. A few called to each other something about 'can't find it!' and 'where's the HQ?' to each other. Tak sent MiMi out to locate Team Purple's shed as she clambered up a tree to hide and watch her enemies. Like Zim…even though they were on the same team…or nation or whatever.

Grace and Dib ran and hid behind a rock. Panting, Grace looked to the Membrane child and said,

"Hey…why don't we work together?"

"I thought we were." Dib replied, a bit confused. Grace laughed, embarrassed

"Right, sorry, Dib."

Ziz leapt from the top of the rock, right between their heads. Dib swore at the black eyed Irken as he landed. He just turned around, eyes hungry.

"You two are very lucky I don't have my gun yet." Then, he was gone.

Jake ran alongside Angel and Deg. He turned his sunglasses to him and called

"You better get out of here when we find HQ. Otherwise, I may have to kill you."

Deg gave the Krik a fake laugh as he made a sharp right and caught up with Lightning and Anne. Angel turned to her red skinned friend.

"That was rude."

"Oh well. All's fair in love and war. And trust me, I do not love him!" Jake smiled and, not watching where he was going, ran into a tree. All Angel could do was laugh, Jake rubbing his head, one of the eyes of his sunnies broken, showing his eye. Angel ran off after saying to Jake,

"Your right. All is fair."

The first to get to the sheds was surprisingly Keef. He might not have gotten the right shed, but he found it anyway. Purple amulet swinging from his neck, he walked into the Red team's, or Russia's, HQ. It really wasn't much; a table in the centre of the room, two windows shut on opposing sides of the room, paintball guns lined against the wall and mountains of dust, dirt and grime on every surface available. But Keef didn't care about that. He skipped over to the table and smiled. There were pictures of all the members of his team scattered over the table top, along with a huge red marker. Keef picked up the picture of Zim and hugged it to his chest. Then he took the marker and started to draw hearts and stuff around Zim's head. He was whistling some circus theme when Jewel and Rachal smacked him in the back of the head.

Keef taken care of, and by that meaning his was on the floor unconscious, the girls put a big red cross through his face. Jewel made a face at the red-heads artwork on Zim's pic before tossing it back onto the table.

Chris was in the camera tent, watching various camera angels and such, whilst Chef sat on a camp chair, carving something out of wood. It looked like a half-finished German gas mask. An intern, shaking and white as a sheet, staggered in and almost fell on Chef. The cook began to say something when the intern whispered frantically in his ear. Chef's face also went white.

Chris, happy as Larry, laughed at seeing Keef getting knocked out by a pair of girls. He turned to Chef to comment, but seeing his face, stopped.

"Wow, and I thought Micheal Jackson was the only black guy to turn white."

Chef, who would have usually gone off his rocker at Chris' racial remarks, just looked at him, mouth open but no sound coming out. Rolling his eyes, McClean knelt down beside the petrified chef. All Chef could do was whisper what the intern, who looked like he was about to pass out, had told him. Chris went from 'funny-ass host' to 'oh shit'.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**A/N; WOW! It is done! Yay! ^^**

**S.R; Whopdy-effin-do!**

**Ih: Shut up! Ok, so Ill post P2 asap, which could be by Xmas for all we know, but ANYWAYS, time to answer to my Reviews!**

**X meandGir: …Yay ^^ thank you! Read the rest if it's so good ;) Luv ya Gir xx**

**X sikeokilla: Ah, my dear EWC. Thank you for all your support and pms. It's probably the only thing that has kept me going on with this. Do you like how I'm treating your characters? Will they be able to go back to your comic? I hope so. SR. says hi ^***

**X invaderofdeath: Thanks ^^ Um…I don't know what else to say really…sorry for the wait ;)**

**X Toph15AVATAR: Hi! ^^ Im sorry for the wait and I hope it's worth it**

**X RingmasterJ5: ….?**

**Until next time ;D**

**IHTHM, ruler of the fandom and your asses hahahahaha xx**


	7. Notice

Notice!

Story has been cancelled until…I feel believed in again….

Sorry for the inconvenience. Feel free to PM me any flames, I don't care anymore

Sincerely, IhtHM


End file.
